Best friends, Rivals and Couples REWRITTEN
by lulu halulu
Summary: 2 people return. Who are these mysterious people? What do they have to do with the gang? And why are they together? Read to find out! Pokeshipping,Contestshipping,AAML,DAML. REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Best friends, Rivals and Couples

Rewritten

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the old version of this story and like I said in the last chapter of the __old version this was the first fanfic I ever posted on Fanfiction and I want to finish it very badly but I didn't like the way the old story was turning out so I decided to rewrite it. Anyway here's the disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Pokémon or its characters. _

Chapter 1

It was Monday afternoon in Pastoria city, Sinnoh and our three Sinnoh heroes Dawn, Ash and Brock were sitting in the Pastoria city Pokémon center patiently awaiting the arrival of their old friend and in Brock and Ash's case old traveling partner, May Maple of Petalburg city Hoenn.

May was taking a small vacation from traveling in the Johto region to come and visit. There was supposed to be a special contest being held in Pastoria city that month and May decided to enter it with Dawn, Ash and Brock. The prize was a lifetime supply of poke-block which considering May's poke-block making skills were pretty horrible could come in handy.

Just as Ash was about to go to cafeteria to get some food and Brock was about to go flirt with a bunch of girls (obviously including nurse Joy) and Dawn was about to go fix her hair a young women about 16 years old walked in. She was a cute and bubbly brunette who at the moment had on a green bandanna with a red shirt and black biker shorts and a green fanny pack with white and black gloves.

Ash, Brock and Dawn noticed this girl walk in and immediately ran up to greet her.

"May!" Ash yelled

"Ash, Brock! It's been so long since I've seen you guys. How have you been?" May asked

"Great! How's Johto?" Brock asked

"It's been so much fun and I see Drew at almost every contest and I even beat him in two contests!" May explained excitedly

"I'm sure seeing Drew is the best part about being in Johto, huh May?" Brock said chuckling as May blushed a bright shade of red to match her shirt. Dawn noticed the blush and gave a curious look at the three old friends. There must have been something she was missing. Did May like this Drew guy?

"Um…do you like this Drew guy as more then a friend?" Dawn said

"Huh? Oh Dawn, sorry we almost forgot you were standing there. May this is our new friend and traveling companion Dawn. Dawn this May." Brock introduced

"Oh and to answer your earlier question Dawn, no May doesn't like Drew…" Ash began

"She _loves _him." Brock said

"NOT TRUE!!!" May yelled

"Whatever." Ash said

"May have you ever been to Sinnoh?" Dawn asked

"No but I've always wanted to. Do you guys think you could show me around the city?" May asked

"Sure! Let's go!" Dawn yelled as she dragged May and the boys out of the Pokémon center.

They continued walking through the city until they had showed May everything. They were currently walking along a path in a forest on the way back to the Pokémon center when they heard two voices coming from behind a bush. From what our heroes had heard from the conversation the two seemed to be best friends but there voices sounded oddly familiar.

"Come on. PLEASE!!! It's my birthday tomorrow! Can't you just do me this one favor? You're my best friend!"

"Fine, I'll think about it."

May, Ash, Dawn and Brock were shocked to see who the two best friends were. Especially May and Ash.

"MISTY!!!" Ash yelled

"DREW!!!" May yelled

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE TOGETHER?!" May and Ash both yelled in unison

_A/N: Ok! So I know this chapter was really short but I hope it was better then the first version__. PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

_Lulu halulu _


	2. Chapter 2

**He****y, I'm back with a new chapter and thank you to those who reviewed.**

"_MISTY!!!" Ash yelled_

"_DREW!!!" May yelled_

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE __TOGETHER?!__" May and Ash both yelled in unison._

Chapter 2

"Drew, maybe we should tell them." Misty said

"Yeah, why didn't we tell them when we first met them?" Drew asked

"I don't remember," Misty said

"TELL US WHAT?!" May and Ash screamed in unison.

Misty and Drew turned to look at each other. It was time they told them.

_Flashback_

_Two little kids around the age of 3 were sitting in a playpen laughing and playing with their Pokémon stuffed animals. All of a sudden a blonde young woman walked in the room followed by another young woman with mint green hair. The blonde woman's name was Daisy and the other one was Sarah._

"_Like Drew, your sister's here to like pick you up." Daisy said_

"_But I wanna stay and play with Misty some more."_

_Scene change_

_A seven year old Misty and six year old Drew were heading to the Cerulean gym to hang out._

"_Hey Misty, I'll race you to the gym."_

"_You're on! Last one there has to tell Daisy that we ripped her favorite shirt hiking last week." Misty said right before running towards the gym. Drew ran right behind her._

_Scene change_

_Drew and Misty were standing in a Pokémon lab waiting for Drew to receive his beginner Pokémon (Misty already had hers since she was a bit older). Being close friends with the gym leaders of Cerulean city meant that he got a special selection of Pokémon. _

"_So Drew, which Pokémon are you gonna choose?" Misty asked_

"_I think I want a Budew. I once saw this battle during a contest and a coordinator had this really strong Roselia and if I raise my Budew properly then it will evolve into a Roselia even stronger then the one I saw on TV." Drew said smiling._

"_When you're ready, we should have a battle." Misty said_

"_Yeah,"_

_Scene change_

_An eleven year old Misty and Drew were standing by the dock with unhappy expressions on their faces. They were both staring out at the ocean where there was a giant boat heading to Hoenn._

"_Drew, I can't believe that you're moving to Larousse city all the way in Hoenn." Misty said_

"_Yeah, I'm really gonna miss this place. I'm really gonna miss you to." Drew said smiling sadly._

_Misty smiled back. "I'm gonna miss you to." Misty said tearing up a bit. _

"_Good luck in Larousse and with your journey." Misty said looking at Drew._

"_Thanks. Good luck with your sisters and your training. If you ever need help, you know you can call me and I'll be back here as soon as possible no matter where I am but you have to promise me something. No matter what, we'll always stay best friends, ok?" Drew said and Misty nodded._

"_I promise,"_

"_Drew! We have to go!" Drew's older sister, Sarah yelled up from the edge of the dock._

"_Coming!" Drew yelled_

_Misty and Drew hugged and then he ran over to his sister and boarded the boat. As the boat started to move, Drew ran up to the deck and waved goodbye to Misty and she waved back._

_End flashback_

"Wow, so you guys have been best friends your whole lives?" Dawn said

"Drew, you used to live in Cerulean city?" Brock said

"How long has it been since you guys last saw each other?" May asked

"Yes, yes and almost five years." Drew replied

Unfortunately, Drew was right. The two best friends hadn't seen each other in person in almost five years. Drew had been so busy with contests and coordinating and Misty had been so busy with the gym since her sisters never did anything that there just hadn't been enough time for them to meet up, until now.

"Wait a minute; did you say almost five years?" Ash asked

Drew nodded.

"Misty, didn't you stop traveling with me and Brock about five years ago?" Ash asked

Misty nodded.

"Were you really that sad to leave us that you had to call Drew?" Ash asked

"Who said that was the reason?!" Misty snapped defensively.

"Well, was it?" Brock asked

"Yeah…" Misty whispered.

"But why did Drew meet up with you?" Dawn asked

"She was depressed, border line pathetic actually." Drew said smirking

"Gee, thanks." Misty said

"Relax, I'm just kidding."

"Why were you so sad?" Ash asked

"Well think about it Ash. I had just stopped traveling with two of my best friends and not to long after Brock and I left, you had already replaced me. How was I supposed to feel? I was upset because I thought that you didn't care about me at all." Misty said blushing.

"You don't still feel that way, do you?" Ash asked a half worriedly and half guiltily.

"No, Drew explained a few stuff to me and I instantly felt a lot better. Ironically he came right after the contest where you all met." Misty said

"Misty, I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I didn't mean to. I've really missed you." Ash said

"I've missed you to Ash."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" May suddenly burst out. Everyone immediately turned to May a little worried but not really prepared for what she was about to say.

"Have you two ever dated each other in the past?!" May asked

"No!" Drew said as calmly as he could while Misty shook her head frantically.

"Ok, don't panic! I was just wondering!" May yelled defensively even though deep down she was really relieved. So was Ash.

"Don't worry May. Drew can't be in love with me because he's already in love with someone else."

"…"

May stood there with her mouth slightly agape looking about ready to cry but she hid it well so no one noticed. Drew probably would have if he hadn't been frowning at what Misty had said but then smirked and turned to look at her.

"Misty's in love with someone too." Both Ash and Misty's eyes widened at the same time. Misty's in embarrassment and Ash's in anger, both in shock.

Both Dawn and Brock turned to each other at the same time thinking the same thing. _This is gonna be interesting._

_Okay! I know that it was a short chapter. Sorry! Anyway, please review! The more reviews I get the more I feel like updating. I'll try and update sooner next time but I make no promises since school is starting again and I'__m going to a new school so wish me luck (kidding!). Anyway, a little while ago I found out that in the episode Who, what, where, when, wynaut there was a HUGE contestshipping hint. The only problem is is that the hint is only in the Japanese episode so I was wondering if anyone knows how I can watch the episode in Japanese. If anyone knows then can you please tell me through PM\review._

_Lulu halulu_


End file.
